


Norms

by mithrel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blanket Permission, M/M, Piercings, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-09
Updated: 2010-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 18:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Explain to me again why humans do this?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Norms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aeon_entwined](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeon_entwined/gifts).



Lucifer peers at Sam curiously as he looks around at the pictures of tattoos on the walls and examines the racks of studs. “Explain to me again why humans do this?”

Sam shifts uncomfortably. “There’s a lot of reasons. Historically piercings were done for religious reasons. People might do it to rebel, or to identify with a culture…lots of reasons,” he concludes lamely.

“And why do you want me to do it? I’m not part of any human culture.”

Sam squirms. He can’t tell Lucifer he thinks he’d look hot with a pierced ear. But apparently he doesn’t have to, since Lucifer smirks at him and says, “Ah.”

Blushing furiously, Sam mumbles, “Go pick out a stud.”

When they’re called into the room the tech takes out the piercing gun. “Which ear?”

“The left one,” Lucifer says calmly.

She swabs it with alcohol and pierces it. Lucifer hisses, but otherwise doesn’t react.

The tech passes him a small mirror and he examines the ruby stud adorning his ear. “What do you think?” he asks Sam.

“It’s fine,” Sam mumbles. It’s more than fine, it’s just as hot as he thought it would be, and it seems fitting that Lucifer would pick a red stud.

“You’ll need to keep it in for at least four weeks and clean it with antibacterial soap. If it gets tender, soak it in saline solution,” the tech says, but Sam can tell Lucifer’s not really listening. Why should he? It’s not like he has to worry about infection.

Sam pays with a credit card, like always, and they leave. He stumbles at least three times, since he can’t stop staring at Lucifer’s ear.


End file.
